1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a plastic refuse disposal system which grinds plastic refuse and the like into fine particles which are pneumatically conveyed into the furnace space of a steam boiler for incineration as a method of disposal which is particularly suited for shipboard use.
2. Background
The increasing use of plastic and other non-metallic and combustible materials for containers and the like has placed ever-growing burdens on disposal systems and methods. Disposal of these materials into the environment from shipboard activities is at least inconsiderate to the environment if not illegal in some jurisdictions. Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved means of collection and disposal of shipboard-produced plastic and other combustible, non-metallic refuse. The present invention provides a relatively uncomplicated yet effective system for shipboard disposal of refuse, particularly plastic and other combustible materials.